kamenriderwfandomcom-20200215-history
Wakana Sonozaki
The ClayDoll Dopant also known by her human identity Wakana Sonozaki, is a character in Kamen Rider W. At first she was sort of a neutral character but by the next half of the series she becomes one of the major antagonists. Wakana Sonozaki Wakana was raised to become the key element in her father, Ryubee Sonozaki's plans for the Gaia Impact after her brother Raito Sonozaki's death. Working as a DJ at the local Wind Wave (ウインドウェーブ, Uindo Wēbu) radio station, she hosted the ''Wakana's Healing Princess'' (園咲若菜のヒーリングプリンセス, Sonozaki Wakana no Hīringu Purinsesu) show and gained a fanbase as a result. While she puts up a shy and kindly persona on the show, her true personality is the complete opposite. Out of all of the members of the Sonozaki Family, she is the least involved with the Gaia Memory business, as she was doted upon while growing up. After encountering Philip, Wakana begins to have second thoughts about being a Dopant and discards the ClayDoll Memory. It is returned to her by her father, who is aware that she did not lose it as she claims; he later decides to bring her into the family business after Kirihiko's death and is the one chosen to view the effects of the Xtreme Memory on the True Gaia Memory. Before this, Wakana also becomes one of Shinkuro Isaka's unwilling experiments after he modifies her Gaia Driver, subjecting her to more of her Gaia Memory's influence and its short term side effects showing her compatibility with its powers. After trying to run away with Philip, her father takes her to the Museum's true base of operations. Believing that she is serving for a greater good for the planet's sake, Wakana now runs the Museum and the Digal Corporation, bent on bringing Philip back to the Museum by any means to fullfill his part in the Gaia Impact. She is also given the Prototype Organic Information Controlling Organ Body Gaia Progressor (有機情報制御器官試作体・ガイアプログレッサー, Yūki Jōhō Seigyo Kikan Shisaku Tai Gaia Puroguressā), a device based on the Xtreme Memory designed to evolve her into the godlike ClayDoll Xtreme (クレイドールエクストリーム, Kureidōru Ekusutorīmu) to prepare her for the Gaia Impact so she can become one with the planet's vast knowledge. When the Gaia Impact seems to succeed after Philip is thrown into the source of the true Gaia Memory, becoming a living Gaia Memory, Wakana loses control when Philip is removed from her body, causing an explosion that destroys the Sonozaki estate. However, in midsts of the blaze, Wakana's body is carried off by Jun Kazu to the Foundation X research facility. When speaking with Neon Ulsland, Kazu reveals that the ClayDoll Memory fused into Wakana at a cellular level and is in coma after the incident. He is planning to find a way for Wakana to wake up and reactivate the Memory to proceed to the re-activation of the Gaia Impact. When talking with Ulsland again, Kazu reveals that he plans to transform Wakana into data and place her in one of the Foundation's satellites to put the Gaia Impact on a planet-wide scale. She is equipped with a monitoring device that broadcasts to a device held by Kazu, it monitors her compatability with the extent of her powers that are activated. When Philip begins to anguish when Shotaro refuses to transform into Double and fight Kazu on his own, Wakana begins to glow. Kazu states it's because her consciousness is connected to Philip and it's causing her compatability to rise and it would wake her up. After waking up and almost being turned into data, Wakana is rescued by Shotaro Hidari and is taken to a hospital after the defeat of Kazu and the disappearance of Philip. A few days later, Wakana attempts to force her way out of the hospital to resume her family's goal before finally learning that Philip disappeared into the Gaia Memory. After getting the means to invoke the Gaia Impact from Shroud in her final moments, Wakana sacrifices her own existence to bring her brother back via the Xtreme Memory. Dopant Forms - ClayDoll Xtreme= ClayDoll Xtreme *'Height': 428cm *'Weight': 800kg After having the Gaia Progressor spliced into her body by the Gene Dopant, Wakana's Dopant form evolved into the god-like ClayDoll Xtreme. While armed with tendrils and exponentially more power than the ClayDoll Dopant, she becomes a being like Philip with access to the true Gaia Memory, much like CycloneJoker Xtreme. Due to this evolution she became unaffected by Double's Prism Break Maximum Drive effect to negate regeneration and can call on this form at will when in her regular Dopant form. After going into a coma and the ClayDoll Memory fused into her at a cellular level, Wakana can use her Dopant powers without assuming her Dopant forms and can teleport. }} References *"TV Asahi's page on the ClayDoll Dopant". http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/double/dopant/26.html. Retrieved 2010-06-20. *"TV Asahi's page on ClayDoll Xtreme". http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/double/dopant/30.html. Retrieved 2010-06-26. Category:Museum Category:Dopants Category:Evil Category:Kamen Rider Double Category:Kamen Rider W